


Samezuka's Power Couple

by Saku015



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Camping, Coffee Shops, Confessions, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Crying, Elementary School, First Kiss, Honeymoon, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Men Crying, Promises, Rings, SouRin Week, Surprise Kissing, Swimming, Teasing, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Sourin Week 2016.





	1. Sano Elementary

Rin had the feeling that they would not go through their school trip without any incidents. In that year, their teachers took them camping into a big wood. At daytime, everything went fine: they went to explore the wood, learned about different kinds of flowers and animals, swam in the little lake which was on the same lawn they had their camp – all in all, they had fun.

It was around 7 PM when the teachers gathered them at the middle of the lawn. They were put in groups – each group consisting three people. Two of them get a map and a flashlight while the remaining one got a little bag with food, drink and a first aid kit in it.

"For tonight, we planned a test of courage for you," his homeroom teacher said. "You have to reach the lawn we visited today within two hours." She looked into their eyes with a serious gaze. "If you think you got lost, do not take another step and wait for us to find you."

"It looks like fun, don’t you think?" Kisumi asked him and Sousuke as he pushed the map into the black haired boys’ hand. Rin saw how his best friend’s shoulder stiffened.

"Um, Kisumi… I do not think that giving the map to Sousuke was a good idea," Rin mumbled, looking aside. He did not want to offend his best friend, but both of then knew that Sousuke’s sense of direction was not the best. Although, when Rin turned towards the pink haired boys’ direction to hear his answer, he saw Kisumi already walking towards the forest.

In the first hour, everything went fine, but slowly, but surely, the frown on Sousukes’ face became deeper and deeper. From that, Rin knew they were in trouble. At one point, they stopped in the middle of the forest with Sousuke sighing exasperated.

"We are lost, aren’t we?" Rin asked, was not being able to hide the little shake in his voice. He hated darkness and what he hated more was being lost in the darkness. He felt a little hand grabbing his own, squeezing him in reassurance.

"No, we are not!" He heard Kisumi’s happy voice. "Look!" Rin followed Kisumi’s gaze and saw the light illuminating through the trees. With a smile spreading on his face and without thinking about the warning he started running towards it with Sousuke’s hand still being in his own.

 

Rin jolted up with a gasp. He looked around and he had to realize that he was in the tent he shared with his two friends.

"Rin? What happened?" He heard a sleepy voice from his right. Sousuke pushed himself up to his elbows, rubbing his eyes to chase sleepiness away.

"I had a dream," Rin said, lying back down, so Sousuke did not have to sit up from his position. "We got lost in the forest, but in the moment we found our goal – I woke up." He heard a little chuckle and knew that his friend had a smile on his face.

"Say, Rin… even in your dream, were you afraid in the dark?"


	2. Rings

Rin remembered how happy his mother was whenever his dad gave her something little. Whether it was a shell he found in the sea or a flower, his mother smiled as if it was the most beautiful thing she has ever gotten. When he asked his father why he was doing this, he said that it was important to show your love to your loved one over and over again with little everyday gestures. Although, when he bough her something expensive, well… it could be connected to a very special occasion.

'Maybe this is not a good idea after all…' Rin thought, looking at his best friend who was watching the sunset through the big window. The light lit Sousukes’ silhouette which made him look like some kind of god. Rin gulped and tried not to think about how hot his cheeks where.

"Rin?" Rin snapped his head up, seeing his friend watching him with clear concern in his eyes. That’s what Sousuke had always done for him – he was concerned. Rin felt tears gathering in his eyes, so he rubbed them with the back of his hand. Rin felt as lips touched his forehead. "No, you do not have fever," Sousuke said, still concerned.

Rin felt his face became even hotter and looked aside. His hand squeezed the little box in his pocket. He knew that giving it to Sousuke after a declaration like he made about waiting for him to come back would cause some misunderstandings, but he also knew that he could not wait for eternity. Rin took a deep breath and pulled his hand out from his pocket. He pushed the box into Sousuke’s hand, who looked at it with a questioning look. When he opened it, Rin saw how his eyes became wide and fear clenched his chest.

"I-it is not like that!" Rin exclaimed in anxiety. "This is like a good like charm kind of thing," Rin mumbled looking to the ground.

Rin felt as gentle fingers touched his chin. When he reopened his eyes, he saw Sousuke smiling at him with the gentlest smile he had ever seen. Sousuke leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss onto his lips.

"I love it," he said lifting up his left ring finger on which a silver ring was shining.

Rin felt those betraying tears running down his face, but just from looking at Sousuke’s happy smile, he did not care about them at all.


	3. Maid Cafe from Hell

As the new captain of the Samezuka swim club, it was Rin’s duty to look after the preparations of their Maid Cafe for the festival. After every meeting, he returned to his and Sousuke’s room half dead. He had no idea how Captain Mikoshiba could handle all of that.

"How did it go?" Sousuke asked, looking up from his homework as Rin stepped into the room. Rin only groaned and fell face-first on the bottom bunk of their bed. "Tiring, I see," Sousuke said with a little smile on his face. He walked to the bed and sat down on its edge. "What do you say about a massage?"

Rin groaned again, but turned around and put his head into Sousukes’ lap. He raised his arms and let Sousuke take off his T-shirt. As soon as his boyfriend’s hands touched his shoulders, a long sigh left his lips. Rin felt how the knots in his shoulders disappeared due to Sousuke’s skilled movements. He was on the verge of falling asleep when the door of their room slammed open, revealing an out of his breath Momo. 

"Rin-senpai! Please, tell me that the gossips about the costumes of the first and second year students in the Maid Café are not true!" His voice was so desperate that Rin almost felt sorry for him – almost. "I can not let Gou-san to see me like that…"

Rin pushed himself up to his elbow, giving Momo the deadliest glare someone could ever give. He was supposed to be pampered and after that, well… maybe other things were supposed to happen. Suddenly, he heard other footsteps and within seconds, Ai stepped into the room, almost stumbling in the doorstep.

"Momo-kun, I told you not to run away like this!" He panted, trying to catch his breath. "I am so sorry for him bothering you," Ai said, looking at them, then his face became as red as a tomato.

For a moment, Rin did not know the reason, but when he followed Ais’ gaze, his own face lit up and became the same color as his hair. He grabbed the sheet and pulled it over his head. Because of Sousukes’ chuckle, Rin narrowed his eyes. That bastard would pay!

"Returning to the main topic, please, say it is not true!" Momo begged, jumping up and down in worry.

"Unfortunately, it is, Momo-kun," Ai said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "but not you are the only one who has to get through it." Because of his mischievous smile, Rins’ blood ran cold! "I have a picture of Rin-senpai wearing a maid outfit!" Ai announced, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Ai, don’t you DARE!" Rin exclaimed in horror while trying to take his T-shirt on.

"Oh, I would like to see that too," Sousuke said, climbing down from their bed. By the time Rin arrived, they had already watched the photo. Because of the stiffness of Sousuke’s body, Rins’ stomach turned upside down. The other man turned towards him with a look in his eyes which you could only call predatory. "Rin, I know what I want as a reward for my victory five years ago."


	4. Settling the bet

Rin never would have thought that they would set a bet over something like that one day. He looked at his fiancé with dilated eyes. Sousuke only looked back at him with the same challenging look Rin had known for more than 10 years.

"Sou, you know that your term is not fair," Rin mumbled, looking aside. He hated doing it, but Rin was honest enough to admit if he lost in something and he knew better than anyone that he would 100% lose in that competition.

"Come to think of it, you are right. You are still a crybaby after all," Sousuke said with a cocky grin on his face, lowering the guide book about Rome in his hand.

Their wedding was around the corner and they had been arguing where to go on their honeymoon for weeks. Both of them were hopeless romantic and neither would like to lose to the other. As the last attempt, Sousuke offered a deal: If Rin does not cry during the wedding, they will go to Paris without him being against it.

"You are not playing fair!" Rin said, narrowing his eyes, then a grin appeared on his lips. "Maybe I should not have accepted your proposal in the first place," he said on a wondering voice. "The chance might be small, but Haru and Makoto can still break up…"

Rin only said it as a tease, but the result of his sentence was not the one he expected. Sousuke’s eyes darkened as he put the book down to the table. He stood up from his chair and turned towards the door. Rin just only stared as his fiancé took his shoes on and opened their door. He could not move – even when the other turned around while putting the key into his pocket.

"I am going for a run," Sousuke said and the door was slammed close.

 

It was around 11 PM and Sousuke still did not come home. Rin was sitting at their dining table, watching the clock with growing concern and feeling hot tears behind his eyelids. He knew that Sousuke felt inferiority when it came to his relationship with Haru, but he did not imagine it was that serious. Rin hid his face into his hands, feeling tears leaking through his fingers. After he had taken some deep breaths, he opened his eyes realizing that Sousuke’s pullover still was on the back of the chair being the other side of the table.

"That idiot!" Rin exclaimed, jumping up from his seat with such force the chair ended up on the ground. He grabbed the pullover and ran to the door, but before he could open it, it was opened, revealing a confused Sousuke.

"Rin?" The taller man asked a little bit worried. Rin did not answer, only dropped the cloth from his hand and hugged the other tightly. He hid his face into Sousuke’s chest, letting his tears fall freely. "Wow, what happened?" Sousuke inquired while hugging Rin back. He petted the others’ hair, trying to calm him down.

"I-I am sorry! I did not think it seriously!" Rin said between hiccups. "I would never choose Haru over you even in a million of lifetimes!" When he felt the other body shaking, he looked up. "What?"

Sousuke only bent down and kissed every falling tear away. Rin sighed, closing his eyes in content. After his cries subsided, Sousuke pushed him a little bit away from his body, his grin reappeared.

"It looks like my plan about me backfiring you worked pretty well." 

Before he could process the meaning of those words, Sousukes’ lips were already on Rins’ stopping any kind of protest.


	5. Cola

Rin would not have admitted it for the world, but whenever he saw Makoto and Haru share their ice cream, he felt jealousy. He did not know why, but the act held such intimacy which even he could feel with his 12 year old soul.

"Why are you two always sharing your ice cream?" Rin asked Makoto on a summer day as they were walking towards the building of Iwatobi SC. Makoto touched his chin without noticing the jealous look in Rin’s eyes.

"I do not know. It has always been this way," he said with that kind smile on his face, but the look in his eyes was fonder than usual. "Don’t you have someone, Rin?" He asked with real curiosity in his voice.

Rin looked aside, feeling a blush spreading on his face. His someone was a competitive one – just as competitive as himself. When it came to him, he never thought about sharing, just winning and that pout he saw after he had won the price.

"Sharing was not our type," he admitted with tears burning his eyes. What if Sousuke wanted to share with him and he was only too afraid to say it out loud? He knew how much Rin loved their little competitions and he chose Rin’s happiness over his own – like he always did.

 

Rin opened his eyes with a growl. He looked at his desk and saw that it was around 2 AM in the morning. He had no idea why he dreamed about that day. He sighed, enlacing his arms under his head. He stayed quiet, listening the breathing which came from the bunk above his.

At least, he sat up and starched his arms. He felt thirsty, so he climbed out of his bunk and left the room as quiet as possible. He did not want to wake his friend up. They had a really hard practice on the previous day. When he reached the vending machines, he saw that only one cola had left. He felt a smile crawling onto his lips. Maybe they could share something after all. 

His roommate being awake was not a surprise. Sousuke was a light sleeper, who woke up for the slightest movements in the room. In his heart, Rin knew from the start that his attempt of trying the room in silence was in vain.

"Want some?" Rin offered with a smile on his face. Sousuke only nodded, while rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. He climbed down and sat beside Rin to the bottom bunk. "Here," Rin said, opening the can.

"Thanks," Sousuke said, taking it away from him. He took a slip, closing his eyes in bliss. He felt a hand rubbing his hair, so he looked to his left.

"You have bed hair," Rin explained quickly with a dark blush on his face. He turned away, trying to prevent Sousuke hearing his next sentence. "It is really cute."

He felt as fingers touched his chin and his head was turned back to the other direction. Before he could do anything, he felt lips on his own and the taste of cola entering his mouth. He could not do anything else, so he gulped. After they had separated, he felt and touched their foreheads together, Rin felt his smile widening. Maybe sharing was not that bad after all.


	6. Confession

Rin had no idea how he could be so blind through so many years. As he was sitting in Sousuke’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder, the truth hit him full force. His best friend had always been in love with him – and he was the same too. Until then, Sousuke had done everything to spare Rin from the pain – which meant he suffered all alone through the whole time. Rin had a feeling that he would not meet a more selfless person than the one whose lap he was sitting while the rays of the setting sun were shining through the windows of their bus.

"Rin?" He heard Sousuke’s voice and hid his face into his chest just to avoid the worried look.

"I am such an idiot!" Rin mumbled and grabbed the other one’s jacket. "You have been confessing your feelings over and over again, but I was too full of other things to realize that!" Rin squeezed his eyes, trying not to let his tears to fall. Although, when he felt a large hand starting to pet his hair gently, he felt miserably. Sousuke leant down and kissed him on the forehead which made Rin stop crying for a second.

"Nah, you are just a late bloomer!" Because of the teasing tone, Rin looked up with a scowl, but with his lips trembling and tears still gathering in his eyes, it did not look as angry as he wanted to.

"Shut up!" He said with a blush spreading on his face. His friend could be such a tease if he wanted to – or were they together?

"Sorry, sorry!" Sousuke said, lifting up his right hand, with which he did not hug Rin to his chest. "Just so you know, todays’ relay with Ai and Momo was one of the best things that ever had happened to me."

Rin’s eyes widened. He still remembered clearly Sousuke’s declaration about he did not like relays and he would prefer swimming only just for himself. He had to admit and when he agreed to swim with them, Rin felt so much happiness he had never felt before. Sousuke was one of the most important people in his life and he wanted to show him something he had never seen before.

He grabbed the front of Sousuke’s jacket and pulled him forward. When their lips met, he saw how bewildered Sousuke was, but he kissed back almost immediately. After they had parted, Rin was the one who started to chuckle.

"What?" Sousuke asked, cocking his head to the side. When he saw Rin’s grin, he felt most of his blood gathering in his cheeks.

"I just love how cheesy you can be."


	7. Room 201

Sousuke did not expect this to happen. When he agreed to be Rin’s roommate, he hoped for an easy life without any other responsibilities than swimming and learning – well, he was VERY wrong.

Rin was standing in the middle of the room, pointing at his boxer being on the ground. Sousuke narrowed his eyes in confusion. Rin took a deep breath and closed his eyes to fight against his anger.

"What is that?" Rin asked on the same voice his mother used to whenever he left his room messy. Sousuke stepped a step back. Rin was really scary in that moment.

"M-my boxer?" He asked on a sheer voice. It was quite ridiculous how a 18 year old man could be so intimidated by his one year younger roommate. 

Rin ran his fingers through his hair – which was really hot, at least in Sousuke’s opinion. He took another deep breath. He really did not want to lose his composure.

"I know that. I want to know why it is on the ground." He put his hand on his hips and leaned forward to put Sousuke under more pressure.

"Because I overslept and did not throw it into the hamper!" Came the answer, Sousuke being a little braver than before. "Why is this so important?"  
Rin looked into his eyes with a look which meant that information was something EVERYONE should have known. Then it came to him that Sousuke only came to Samezuka that year, so that was extenuating circumstance.

"From time to time, there is a check up in the dorms and if they do not find your room tidy enough, you can get punishment. For example, you can be prohibited from club activities."

When he understood what that mean, Sousuke’s eyes widened. From the seriousness in Rin’s voice, he suspected that it had happened with him before. In that moment, he was really happy that he was not the one who got Ai as a roommate.

"Come to think of it, Momo does not seem like the tidiest person to me either," he mumbled, touching his chin. He looked up when he heard loud laughter. He saw Rin leaning forward, holding his side because of uncontrollable laughter.

"Y-you are totally right," Rin said after he had finished laughing. "Should we keep an eye on them?"

Sousuke sighed, rubbing the back of his head. That would be a pain in the ass, but as their senpais, it was one of their tasks to look after their sometimes annoying, but beloved kohais.


	8. Bunk beds

Rin decided that he would spend his first night with his family in Sydney. Of course, he bough an apartment from himself, but knowing himself, he knew he needed some familiarity on the first night far away from his home.

As soon as he stepped into the airport terminal, he spotted them out. Lori was waving to him while Russell was standing beside her with a huge smile on his face. When Rin reached them, he lifted Lori up and span around a few times with her in his arms. After putting her down, Rin leaned forward and placed a kiss on his other mother’s face.

"Rin, sweetheart, we missed you so much!" Lori said, hugging him again.

"She is right, Rin. We are happy that you are here again," Russell said, picking up his suitcases.

"Me too, Russell," Rin said as they were walking outside. When they stepped out, Rin looked up to the sky and took a deep breath from the well known air. "Me too!"

 

Loris’ dinner was as good as ever. After he had helped with the dishes, Rin walked up into his room. When he stepped in and turned the lights on and saw the single bed, he felt a pang forming in his chest. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths. He could not start crying like some five years old.

"Rin, are you okay?" He heard Lori’s voice next to him. He snapped his head towards the woman and nodded with a forced smile on his face. Needless to say, Lori was not convinced.

"It is nothing serious," Rin started, averting his gaze, "I shared a room with someone special in my last school year. So, sleeping all alone and having a room just for myself… It feels strange."

Lori walked into the room and sat down on his bed. She patted the space beside her with a kind smile on her face. Rin walked up to the bed and sat down with Winnies’ head resting in his lap who jumped up to the bed as well. 

"Is he someone I know?" She asked with a playful glint in her eyes.

"His name is Sousuke. We have been friends in forever." Rin knew that his voice was wondering and his smile too wild for its own good.

"Sousuke? The kind boy who you exchanged letters with?" Lori asked, leaning closer. Rin nodded quickly as a reply, but then his expression darkened. Lori’s body stiffened because of the reaction.

"Because of an unfortunate event, we had to share the bottom bunk in the last two months of the school, so I have gotten used his body being next to mine," Rin said, looking to the other direction with a flush on his face.

"Is his arms all right?" Came the question which grabbed Rin’s attention again.

"It is his shoulder, but how do you know?" Rin asked with widening eyes. He had no idea that his other mother was a mind reader.

"When I attended college, my roommate broke her arm once, so I let her use the bottom bunk, because I knew that climbing up on the latter would be problematic and painful," she answered to Rins’ question, ruffling his hair.

"Before I had left, he told me that the doctor said that its condition became better." Talking about that made the tension leave Rins’ shoulders. "You see, we made a promise. I promised that I would wait for him to come back and he promised that he would do everything for us to swim together again." Lori whipped her eyes. Her boy had grown up without him even realizing it. "But you know, sleeping beside someone who hugs you to their body and hearing their breathing… that is the best thing ever. Even better than swimming."


End file.
